onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Brulian
"Brulian" is the ship name for the romantic relationship between [[Brooke Davis|'Br'ooke Davis]] and [[Julian Baker|J'ulian' Baker]], respectively portrayed by Sophia Bush and Austin Nichols. Brooke and Julian meet when working on Lucas' movie. The two became close after working together and gradually fell in love. Brooke struggled to open up her heart, causing them to break up. After some time, Brooke flew to Los Angeles and confessed her love and they reconciled. They continued their relationship for over a year before Julian moved in after finishing his most recent movie. But while in Tree Hill he started work on a movie with Alex Dupre who set her sights on Julian as well as Brooke being unable to have kids caused them to split. They later reconciled and got engaged. Brooke and Julian later married after Julian's mother, Sylvia Baker, patched up their problems. After failed adoption attempts and several tries for a baby, Brooke gave birth to twin boys: Jude and Davis Baker. Timeline Season 6 Brooke and Julian officially start a romantic relationship after meeting when Julian works on a movie for Lucas Scott. Brooke storms out of her room and into the bathroom, yelling at Julian for telling her he loves her. She repeatedly tells him that she cares very deeply for him, but she's not in love with him yet because she thought her love for him wasn't going to work out because her other relationships with other men. Julian asks Brooke to go to Los Angeles with him and to bring her foster daughter Samantha Walker, but Brooke doesn't go. During Lucas and Peyton's wedding, the two bring different dates, and end up being jealous of the other's date. Brooke, with the help of her mother Victoria Davis, flies to Los Angeles and finally tells Julian that she loves him and they get back together. Season 7 Brooke and Julian are happy together but begin to have problems when Julian begins working on a movie with Alex Dupre and Brooke hires her as a new model for her clothing line. Brooke is furious when Julian confides in Alex that she can't have kids and that he wants kids. The two eventually reconcile. Julian proposes to Brooke on a walk in the snow after the premiere of his new movie, and Brooke happily accepts. Season 8 Julian and Brooke are engaged and happier than ever, but they are at odds over moving to New York. During a hurricane, they argue about this and Brooke heads out only to find Jamie and Chuck in a crashed car and attempts to help. The car with Brooke and Jamie is pushed over into the water by a drunk driver, and Julian saves Brooke, performing CPR on her to resusicate her. Later, Brooke and Julian are married in a beautiful ceremony. The two try to have a baby, but unfortunately, after some analysis, Brooke is told that he can not have children, the two still try the road, the adoption, but the girl who should have adopted the baby for them , she changes her mind, deciding to keep the baby. The two are destroyed by the news, but fortunately, shortly after they discover they are expecting a baby. Later, after making an ultrasound, Brooke and Julian, find out they are pregnant, and later Brooke give a birth two twin boys. Season 9 Brooke and Julian adjust to their new lives as parents, juggling their careers and their lives as a family. Things take a turn for the worse when Julian leaves Davis in the car when he goes to a meeting, and he struggles to cope with the guilt. The situation takes an even more serious turn when Xavier is released from prison and begins stalking Brooke. He decides to attack her again, but Brooke overcomes him. She and Julian recover from his actions and live happily together as husband and wife with their sons. Trivia *For details of their wedding go to: The wedding of Brooke Davis and Julian Baker. *Peyton and Brooke shared each of their husbands with the other. Brooke dated Lucas first in high school, and Peyton dated Julian between seasons 4 and 5. *Julian and Brooke both endured difficulties with their respective fathers. Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Main Couples Category:The Baker Family